


Oh, no.

by mshopevandyne



Category: Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshopevandyne/pseuds/mshopevandyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen Stacy x Reader fic that I wrote for spookygwen/preciouspietro on Tumblr! Set in New York during the Autumn. The Reader is specific to the requester, Lucy. Gwen and Lucy have been best friends for a long time until they realize that they could be more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, no.

Your stomach gives a jolt when you see Gwen Stacy walking down the street toward your apartment.

It’s not like you haven’t seen her do this a million times before – after all, walking to school together has been a tradition for as long as the two of you have been friends. But today something in your brain is flipped upside down at the sight of her, her nose pink from the autumn chill that’s settled over New York, her hands stuffed deep into her long white coat, her blonde hair bobbing in her trademark ponytail as she spots you on the stoop and waves cheerily. You wave back, a little breathless, and realize what’s happening.

Oh, no. You’re so screwed.

Gwen stops in front of you, and her smiles turns lopsided. “Do I have something on my face?”

You realize you’re staring. You cough awkwardly and look down at your shoes. “No, you look great.” The words tumble out before you can stop them, and you blush furiously enough you wouldn’t be surprised if it matched your red hair. But Gwen doesn’t seem to notice, and she’s smiles back at you.

She grabs your arm and you walk together down the sidewalk, linked by your elbows and bumping into each other’s sides. You talk about random things, and it’s so effortless; thankfully, Gwen has always been as uncomfortable with crowds as you are. You share whatever comes into your head – happiness about the fact that summer is finally over, the newest assignment in biology (which Gwen gets really excited about), how much fun your last violin rehearsal was. Before you even realize it, the two of you arrive at your high school.

Peter sees you from the parking lot, and together the three of you walk through the double doors on the way to first period. You try to ignore the fluttering in your stomach every time you look Gwen’s way, every time she smiles or plays with her hair, but it doesn’t stop her from catching you staring.

The weird thing is that she doesn’t seem to mind. She just smiles brighter at you and points to the front of the class, signing that you should be paying attention. At that, you roll your eyes good naturedly at her and trying to focus back on the droning of the teacher.

Flash meets up with you, Gwen, and Peter for lunch. Tensions have decreased between Peter and Eugene, and recently they’ve even started to form a tentative friendship. Lunch starts without incident, and everyone is laughing together about something or other, and you’re surprisingly comfortable and relaxed, when you start to hear snickering behind you. You turn around, irritated at the sound. You see Flash’s gang of old friends, laughing meanly behind their hands as they stare at Flash and whisper. The sound is just loud enough that the hissing sound reaches your ears, but quiet enough that you can’t actually tell what they’re saying. You turn back around to look at Flash, who is trying to ignore them, but you notice the way that his eyes dart to their table every so often, as if he can’t help himself.

Your mood turns sour, and irritation and protectiveness spikes in you. You whirl around to face the boys, your hands clenched into fists. “Is there something funny? Or have you assholes sprung a leak?”

Three of the four instantly shut up, taken aback at the sudden outburst. Their eyes dart guiltily to Flash’s face, which has gratitude written all over it as he looks at you. However, the last member of the table stares defiantly at you. “What’s it to you, princess?” He sneers.

You only need to stare angrily back at him before he starts to back down. You can feel all of your friends beside you also giving him the world’s most judgmental stare, and Gwen grabs your hand under the table for support; you hadn’t realized that you were shaking. Eventually, cowed under the stares of all four of you, the guy scoffs – trying to save face, no doubt – and goes back to eating his lunch. They don’t turn to look at your table again.

Flash and Pete look at you, completely impressed. But, to your satisfaction, Gwen doesn’t seem fazed. “Hell, I would have turned around to say something too, but you beat me to it. Just ignore those guys Flash, we’re way more fun than them.”

Surprisingly, Gwen never takes her hand back, and the two of you continue to hold hands until the lunch period is up.

You’re walking with Gwen back to your apartment, and words and feelings are tumbling around in your head. Your stomach is in knots and you can’t find the right words because all you can think about is how good it felt to hold Gwen’s hand during lunch; your fingers and palm burn with the memory.

But the apartment is coming up now and you still haven’t said anything and you still don’t know what to say but the opportunity is slipping past and you’re terrified. You need to tell her. You can’t tell her. You’re best friends and you love her. But you also _love_ love her and you still don’t know what that means.

The apartment is approaching fast, and you start to panic a little. But before you can even take a breath to say something – anything – Gwen beats you to it. “Okay, I don’t know if this is going to ruin our friendship or anything, which you know is important to me, I mean we’ve been best friends since kindergarten and you’re the most important person to me and I’d never do to anything to mess that up but at the same time I think that I want to be more than friends because I really like you Lucy, like a lot and –“

You recognize a famous Gwen tirade coming on. She won’t stop talking until someone forces her to. The whole time, you’re listening to her talk and it’s like she says everything that you’re thinking. You can’t help but smile at her, a big dopey smile that shows all of your teeth but you don’t even care because she feels the same way. Your heart is pounding painfully in your chest but the only sensible thing you can think to do is grab the sides of her face and pull her into a kiss.

Gwen immediately stops talking, and surprise takes over. It doesn’t last long, as the full meaning of what is happening sinks in, and faster than you would have hoped, Gwen melts into the kiss. It’s the most exquisite thing you’ve ever experienced. It’s slow and careful, but full of so much potential and promise for more, and when you both pull away, neither of you are able to stand on your own jelly legs, and you hold each other up, giggling nervously, giddily. That just happened.

“Safe to say that I feel the same way, Gwenny,” you tell her, using your old nickname for her.

“Oh thank God,” she replies, hugging you tighter.


End file.
